Cousin Spencie
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: Reid's little cousins are coming to stay with him for the summer.  With autism, CP, and ADD these kids maybe be more trouble than the team can handle.  But when they go with the team to catch an unsub they may be their only hope.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I had this idea a couple months ago, but it was only one kid and they were normal. So I decided it wasn't a very good idea and pushed into the back of my brain with all the other little monsters. But then today I had the idea again, but I decided it needed something extra so I spiced it up a little. Okay, maybe I spiced it up a lot but it got spiced up none the less.**

**Chapter 1**

"COUSIN SPENCIE!" three childish voices shouted. One voice was flat, one was high pitched, and one was normal.

Spencer Reid turned around and was caught in a tackle from two of them. The youngest and only girl, Maxi, stood awkwardly, her hand wound through the leash of a huge yellow dog. A tall and thin woman walked in gracefully.

"Aunt Mae, what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"You agreed to watch the children this summer, remember?" she said.

"I thought you were going to drop them off after work," Reid said, struggling out of the grip of his little cousins. Aunt Mae shook her head.

"What's going on Reid?" Hotch asked. The BAU was stand beside Spencer's desk looking confused.

"Well I've got to go now or I'll miss my plane," Aunt Mae said. She kissed each child on the forehead, handed Peter two suitcases and left.

"Umm guys," Reid said digging through his pockets. "Here's two dollars. Go buy a snack out of the vending machine." He gave the money to Peter who ran in the direction he pointed with Alex following slowly. She waited several seconds, but Maxi followed as well.

"Who are they?" Morgan demanded.

"They're my little cousins. My Aunt Mae is going to New York for the summer and I agreed to watch the kids. I thought she was bringing them this afternoon," Reid said trying to get it all out before the kids came back in.

"I didn't really plan on you guys finding out. Maxi has Asperger's, Alex has cerebral palsy that only effects his legs and ankles and maturity problems, and Peter is ADD. They take their dog, Justin, with them everywhere. He keeps them from rough housing too much, helps teach them responsibility, and helps give Maxi something that always stays the same," he said. The BAU nodded.

"How old are they?" JJ asked.

"Alex is thirteen, Maxi is eleven, and Peter is fourteen. Aunt Mae's fine now, but when she was pregnant with them she had drug problems. She hardly had a problem with Peter, but it got worse for the other two."

The three kids walked back in, each holding a bit of a candy bar that Peter had broken into thirds and passing around a bottle of water. Reid thought fast, trying to think of something for them to do.

"There's a TV in there," he said pointing. Normally the TV was used to watch the news during a case but it got other channels. "Watch TV and hang out in there for," he glanced at the clock, "about an hour and we'll go home."

They walked into the room and Reid and the rest of the team went back to the paper work they were working on. Thirty minutes passed before the heard anything coming from the room.

"I want to watch SpongeBob!" Alex shouted.

"No! It's time for Shake It Up!" Maxi said. Her schedule said it was time for Shake It Up.

"Stop fighting. Maxi's right, it's time for Shake It Up," Peter said. He didn't like the show, but he understood the importance of the schedule.

"We always watch that. I want to choose a show."

Reid left his desk and went into the room. Maxi was sitting with her back against the wall while Peter yanked on the remote trying to get it away from Alex who held it tight to his chest. Justin sat by Maxi who was petting him rhythmically.

Spencer grabbed the remote and held it above his heads. All of the kids were tall, but Reid was taller. "Stop fighting," he said calmly. "Watch two episodes of Shake It Up then watch SpongeBob until we leave, okay?" The boys nodded and he handed the remote the Peter who put it on Disney Channel and sat beside Maxi.

Standing to make sure everything was fine Reid went back to his desk and continued working. "You handled that well," JJ said.

Spencer shrugged. "I used to watch them sometimes a couple years back. I learned to keep to the schedule and keep calm."

"Why does she like watching Shake It Up so much?" Emily asked.

"It's just part of her routine. Every school day she watches one episode of that and one of Dukes of Hazzard. On weekends and in the summer she watches two Shake It Ups and one Dukes of Hazzard," Reid explained.

* * *

><p>"Hey Spencer," Peter said the next day. "Isn't there like a shooting thing in the basement where you take the test things for carrying you gun?" Reid nodded.<p>

"Sweet," he said then yelled to Alex. "We can bring them."

Alex came out carrying three airsoft guns. Spencer looked at them quizzically.

"It's part of the routine," Peter explained. "We have fun and it helps with Maxi's motor skills."

The team found in unusual, but while the kids were in the basement they caused no trouble. Every now and then when someone had a few minutes of free time they would go down and watch them. Surprisingly, Maxi was better than Alex and about as good as Peter. Honestly they gave the agents some competition.

The kids had… interesting interest. Peter liked ice skating, Alex liked world studies, and Maxi, to the teams interest, liked criminal behavior.

* * *

><p>"We can't take them with us," Aaron said to JJ. "They're children."<p>

"Spence has already tried a million times to get someone to just watch them for a few hours while he works. There's no way someone would watch them for a few days," she replied.

Aaron was thinking. "We're dealing with someone who kidnaps children and adults. The kids would be safe with us and if it became necessary we could-"

"You aren't using Reid's cousins as bait," JJ cut him off.

"I was merely implying that if we figure out who the Unsub is we could give and address that was supposedly theirs and fill it with cops," Hotch said.

"Fine. So we're taking them with us?" Hotchner nodded.

"And we'll just let them hang out in the police station or hotel or somewhere."

"Okay, let's tell Reid."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome. My story hasn't even been up for 24 hours, but I've already gotten three reviews. YOU ROCK!**

**OK so I just thought I'd point this out for those of you who aren't very bright. I don't own Criminal Minds or Reid or Morgan or Prentiss or Hotch or Garcia or Rossi or JJ or anyone. But I do own Reid's cousins. THEY ARE MINE! I OWN THEM! COOL!**

**OK I'm going through and fixing some stuff that people pointed out it needed to be fixed. So just skim back through if you've already read it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

"Will you play baseball with us?" Alex asked Prentiss. "Our mom always plays baseball with us on Fridays."

Prentiss glanced around, trying to think of an excuse. It wasn't that she didn't like the kids, she did but she wasn't exactly sure if she could handle all of them. They had proven that they could cause a lot of trouble, but they really were good kids.

"Why don't you ask Reid if he can?" The kids looked at her like she had suddenly grown a seconds head or a green mustache.

"Our _mom _plays with us. Spencer isn't a girl."

Prentiss stifled a laugh and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Sure, I'll play with you for a little while. But why don't we see if Morgan wants to come too?"

Peter glanced at Maxi before nodding.

It was a five minute walk from the police station to the park. Peter placed himself in between the road and his two siblings, like a parent would with a young child who didn't know to stay of the road. Emily and Derek couldn't help, but profile that Peter was protective and acted very much as a parent to Maxi and Alex.

The park wasn't big or fancy, but it was more than substantial for the five of them to play baseball. Morgan and Prentiss were happy to find that the kids had gloves that were large enough to fit for their hands. If they hadn't they would have had to either let Peter and Alex brutally kill their hands with the ball or jam their fingers, into tiny, child-sized gloves.

"Put it right here," Morgan said to Maxi, beating his fist into the palm of the glove.

Alex snorted, "Like she could." Maxi whipped around to glare at him.

"I could," she said defensively.

"Yeah," Alex said rolling his eyes. "Of course you can."

"Come on Alex," Peter said. As always he was looking out for his little sister. "Maxi's getting pretty good at this. You need to be nice."

"That's all you ever say," Alex moaned. "Be nice to Maxi, look after Maxi, share with Maxi, play with Maxi, encourage Maxi, why does it always have to be about Maxi?"

Maxi looked to be on the verge of tears. This had never happened before. She wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Let's just keep playing baseball," Emily said. Derek nodded in agreement. They had no idea how to deal with this.

"Everyone always sides with them! Nobody likes me," Alex yelled. He threw his glove on the ground and stormed off.

"Alex, get back here," Morgan yelled and started to walk after him. Peter shook his head.

"Let him walk awhile. He needs to cool off and calm down." Derek nodded, but glanced back at Alex was sat on top of the jungle gym.

Still confused, Maxi continues the process and tosses the baseball back to Morgan. Morgan caught the ball easily and tossed it to Peter.

After ten minutes or so, Alex came back over, put on his glove, and continues playing catch. No one said anything, but the silent apology was accepted by all. Half an hour later, they finished playing catch and went over to the play ground. Peter sat on top of the jungle gym watching Maxi and Alex as they played.

Maxi wrapped her thin fingers around the monkey bars and began to carry herself across. Unlike most people thought, Maxi was very smart and constantly needed something to entertain herself with. After twice across she became bored with that and pulled herself up. Swinging her legs up, she twined them over one of the bars and let go with her hands. Morgan sat several feet away watching with fascination as she pulled herself up in between two of the bars and sat on top of it.

"She's good with stuff like that," Peter said making Derek jump. The dark eyed boy had appeared almost silently beside him. "People think she's dumb, but she's really smart, just… in different ways."

Morgan nodded. "She seems like a good kid," he said glancing to where Emily sat, attempting to have a conversation with Alex. "You all do," he added after a minute. Peter gave a small smile.

"Alex doesn't mean what he says," Peter said after a moment. "He just doesn't know how to deal with a lot of things."

Morgan nodded. "We better get going. Reid will be wondering what's keeping us."

Peter stood and went over to the monkey bars. He held his hand up and let Maxi grab it as she jumped down. He draped his arm over her shoulders as they started walking back to the hotel that had been rented for them.

Reid had been worried, but knowing that his cousins were with Derek and Emily was comforting and the most worried he became was over a scrape on Peter's shin. He had cleaned it while spouting statics about infections and blood poisoning.

Maxi scowled at her suit case and continued going through it. "What's the matter?" Peter asked, coming over to kneel by her on the floor.

"Can't find my pajamies," she said dropping back to sit on her heels with a sigh.

"Let me help," Peter said gently. Maxi nodded and Peter started going through the bag.

"Here we go," he said pulling out the worn out t-shirt and sweat pants that Maxi would sleep in. He left the room and closed the door to give her some privacy and found Derek standing in front of the window looking out.

"Something wrong?" he asked. The agent jumped and looked around for a second before seeing Peter. Peter always managed to appear almost silently and it could make him jump.

"No. Just...," he glanced around looking for something to inspire a lie. He didn't want to worry the kid over some feeling in his gut. It was probably nothing. "Just looking at stars."

* * *

><p>A wicked smile stretched over the muscled man's features. His teeth, blackened from years of tobacco and smoking, seemed pointed in the moonlight as he stared through the binoculars through the window of the hotel. A wiry blonde man pulled the shades shut, but the image of the three children was still frozen in his mind as the blonde boy with dark eyes helped his younger siblings find their pajamas and get ready for bed.<p>

The children seemed perfect. They were flawed, terribly so, but they were also perfect and he knew he had to have them.

"Them," he whispered almost silently to himself. "I will have them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey kid, I got you a present," Morgan said. He tossed Peter three packages with names scrawled on them in sharpie. Peter and handed one to Alex and one to Maxi.

Taking his time to pull the tape and open the box Peter pulled out the contents. "Thanks," he said smiling. It was an FBI jacket and cap.

"I thought since you guys would be around the FBI you might as well fit in," Derek said.

"Thanks," Peter repeated. He put on the jacket and hat which fit him pretty well and tightened up the cap before putting it on. Maxi did the same and pushed the sleeves up to her elbows so she could use her hands.

That night Peter, Alex, and Maxi put on their pajamas and crawled into bed. Maxi still wore her FBI jacket over her tee shirt. You could tell that Morgan was proud that his present had been such a hit. Despite all of this Peter couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He finally fell asleep but not until after everyone else was.

Peter groaned as he woke up. His entire body ached and protested getting up. He just wanted to go back to sleep in his nice, warm, comfy…

This wasn't his bed.

Peter normally sleep with Alex on a small bed tucked away in the corner of a room where Maxi sleep on a couch in the other corner. Now he was on what felt like a large nap mats like you use when you take a nap in kindergarten. Alarmed, he glanced around and saw that indeed he was lying on two nap mats.

He immediately scrambled up and looked around. He tried to remember what Spencer had told him to do if something like this happened.

_See if there are other children there. Look for Alex and Maxi if there are. _He looked around him on the floor. Alex, Maxi, and two other children were asleep on mats. He decided not to wake them yet. He would try to figure things out a little bit more

_Try to figure out where you are. See if there's a way to get help or escape. Do not put yourself in danger trying to escape. _It looked like a day care or a classroom only the windows were barred and the door had a pad lock as thick as his fist on it.

_Look for your kidnapper. It's likely they're psychotic so play along with their fantasy. Sit tight and stay safe until we come get you. _This was the hard part. Waiting and playing along with the fantasy of a psychotic nutcase while watching out for Alex and Maxi was almost more than he could take. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself.

Suddenly he realized that he was wearing the FBI jacket and hat. Whoever kidnapped them must have put them in him before he took them. But how did he get them here? Peter was a light sleeper.

Suddenly an idea struck him. Going over to Alex he slowly pulled down the collar of Alex's FBI jacket and looked and his neck. Right on the back of his neck was a tiny red place from what was probably a needle. They had been drugged.

"Peter," Maxi said, her lower lip quivering. "Where are we?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Peter said walking over to her and sitting beside her. "But I bet Spencer will come find us soon."

Maxi nodded and looked much disoriented. Every morning she got up early and sat with Reid, Morgan, and Hotch while they drank coffee and she drank chocolate milk or hot chocolate. Everyone thought it was cute seeing the three manly men sitting with a small girl with rumpled hair still wearing her pajamas, but no one said anything out loud. Everyone was just happy that she had adapted to an almost entirely new schedule so quickly. There had been a few days were she was disoriented and grouchy, but she was fine now.

Peter looked around and saw a small fridge in the corner. He went over to it and opened it. Inside he found a juice box and in the pantry he found a box of cereal. Deciding this was pretty good he brought them over and handed them to Maxi who began to eat slowly. After a while Alex woke up and ate some of the cereal too. Peter took a few bites, but his mind was whirling too much to taste much of it.

The other children woke up and quietly went for food from the kitchen area.

"You're new aren't you?" the boy asked. Peter nodded.

"Just be quiet whenever he comes in and do what he says or you'll get sent away," the girl said.

"Who is he?" Peter asked. The kids shrugged.

"We don't know. He says to call him mister and sir whenever he talks to us but he's never told us his name," the girl said.

"Where does he send people away to?" Alex asked.

"The adult house," the boy whispered. He seemed to be afraid of the words. "Sometimes the adults kill kids who get sent there. The adults don't get as much food as we go. He makes them fight for it and sometimes we have to watch." The boy shuddered at memories of men, women, and some children being beat to death with someone's bare hands. It was always horrible and merciless.

"How long have you been here?" Peter asked. The kids shrugged again.

"Weeks probably, maybe a few months, we we're some of the first kids kidnapped," the girls said. "What's with the hats and jackets?" she asked.

"We were here with our cousin Spencer. He's in the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI and one of his work friends got these for us," Peter explained.

The kids seemed to brighten slightly. "Maybe he'll find us," the boy whispered hopefully.

Peter nodded. "We know he'll try with everything he's got."

"I'm Alexia," the girl introduced herself. "This is my little brother David."

"I'm Peter, this is Alex, and this is Maxi," Peter said.

Later while Maxi, Alex, and David we're sitting in a corner reading a few of the books that Alexia had told them that _he _said they had to read Alexia cornered Peter. "David is autistic. He's got Asperger's so if he doesn't adapt well to you guys…"

"Maxi has Asperger's," Peter said. "Alex has CP and maturity issues. I'm ADD." Peter surprised himself by coming clean immediately. It didn't really matter though. Alexia would have found out eventually.

Alexia cocked and eyebrow. "I'm ADD too. What a coincidence."

All of the time spent around Reid and the rest of the team kicked in. "No," he said trailing off in thought. "It's a pattern. It's called victimology. Spencer works with that all the time." He scrambled to grab something to write with and something to write on. He found a sheet of printer paper and a colored pencil. He made a list of David, Alexia, Maxi, Alex, and himself. "You said that there were other kids, kids who got sent to the adult house. Did any of them have autism, ADD, ADHD, CP, dyslexia, maturity issues, or anything?" he asked, rattling of different names of things like what they had.

Alexia thought deeply for a few agonizing moments. "Joshua had dyslexia, Mary Anne had ADHD, Freddy had autism, Greg had CP, and Hannah had maturity issues. And I remember Greg telling me that there was another girl, Sarah, who had Rett syndrome."

Peter wrote them down, feeling sick at the number of kids who had been sent to the adult house. "Are any of them still alive or did they all- all get killed fighting for food?" he asked.

"Mary Anne is still alive. She's like sixteen though so she can fight a little, but mostly she just hides and stills food when she needs it. The adults were trying to get Sarah for something, I don't know what and Joshua defended her. They… They killed him, but Sarah lived another few weeks before she had this huge seizure and died," Alexia said. Again Peter felt sick, but fought it back. Spencer dealt with this every day. He could handle it until the team found them, if the team found them that is.

He wrote how they died on the paper by the names of the kids who had died. When he finished he folded the paper and stuffed it into one of the huge pockets on his FBI jacket.

"How's this going to help?" Alexia asked.

"Spencer does it to figure out who might be in danger and protect them. He can figure out where they victims might be judging by what kind of victims there are. It helps them figure out what kind of crazy the Unsub is and their personality," Peter said.

"Unsub?"

"Unknown subject, in this case it would be _him_," Peter said. Alexia nodded.

Reid was about to have a panic attack. He lost his cousins. How do you lose a person let alone three?

"Reid, we'll find them," Morgan said. "Relax and think. If anyone can find them it's you." Reid nodded and looked at the list of victims and suspects.

Then something clicked.


End file.
